L'île de la tentation
by amy-jenny-tonio
Summary: Sept élèves avec des antagonismes profonds débarquent sur une île déserte. Mais la disparition de leur professeur va tout chambouler. Slash HD.


L'île de la tentation !  
  
Auteur : NOUS ! C'est-à-dire Amy (Lady-amy-malfoy) Jenny (Jennyalissime) Tonio (Tonio-LHOOQ)  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Salut ! C'est notre première fic commune et on espère que vous allez tripé un max !!!!  
  
Résumé : Sept élèves avec des antagonismes profonds débarquent sur une île déserte. Mais la disparition de leur professeur va tout chambouler. Slash H/D.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : La surprise.  
  
Cling cling cling !!!  
  
Le silence revint dans la grande salle. Le repas de fin d'année avait été copieux et la coupe des quatre maisons avait été remportée par griffondor. Cependant Dumbledore souhaitait ajouter quelque chose avant de clôturer l'année qui venait de se dérouler. Une explosion de joie des griffondors avait précédée le calme qui s'imposait enfin parmi les élèves.  
  
-Hum hum !  
  
Il s'éclaircit la voix avant d'annoncer :  
  
-Avant de vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes vacances, je voudrais m'adresser aux septiemes années. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de concrétiser tous vos projets futurs. J'espère que ces sept années à Poudlard vous auront permis de vous découvrir et de vous affirmer. Je voudrais également ajouter que vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser une randonnée, cet été.  
  
Les élèves concernés se regardèrent tous surpris par cette nouvelle.  
  
-Mais avant de vous donner de plus amples informations, les autres années peuvent rejoindre leurs salles communes.  
  
Une fois ceux-ci partis, il reprit :  
  
-Donc, vous allez être réparti par groupe de 8 dont un professeur chargé de vous surveiller. Vous irez sur différentes îles grâce à un portoloin. Avez- vous des questions avant que nous commencions la répartition ? Non ?Aucune ? Bien. Alors commençons ! fit il réjoui.  
  
Un numéro avait été attribué à chaque professeur au préalable. Dumbledore appela un à un les élèves appartenant à griffondor. Apres plusieurs élèves appelés, ce fut au tour de Hermione Granger. Le choixpeau annonça « numéro3 »  
  
-Parvati Patil.  
  
-Numéro 3 ! fit le choixpeau magique.  
  
...  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
-Numéro 3 !  
  
...  
  
-Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Numéro 3 !  
  
Il appela ensuite les poufsouffles mais il n'y eut aucun élève pour le troisième groupe. Suivirent les Serdaigles dont Cho Chang uniquement rejoignit celui-ci. Enfin les Serpentards furent appelés.  
  
...  
  
-Drago Malfoy.  
  
-Numéro 3 !  
  
A ce moment la, on entendit un « oh putain ! » provenant des élèves du groupe 3.  
  
-Un peu de retenu Monsieur Weasley ! s'emporta le professeur Mac Gonagall.  
  
La dernière à les rejoindre fut Pansy Parkinson au plus grand plaisir de Drago.  
  
-Parfait ! Tous les groupes sont désormais constitués. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs à présent.  
  
Hermione leva la main pour demander la parole.  
  
-Euh ... oui Miss Granger ?  
  
-Pouvons nous savoir avec quel professeur serons nous ?  
  
-Pardon ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Votre groupe sera pris en charge par le professeur Rogue.  
  
Celui-ci s'avança et afficha un rictus en voyant l'air désespéré des griffondors. Des vagues de protestations se firent entendre. Le maître des potions siffla de son autorité naturelle :  
  
-Silence ! Si vous croyez que ça me réjoui de devoir vous supporter encore deux longues semaines. Comme si sept années ne suffisaient pas ! Nous nous retrouverons après demain dans mes cachots. Demain sera organisé une sortie a pré au lard. Vous pourrez faire des achats. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Les quatre griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.  
  
-Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ont eu une excellente idée de nous faire cette surprise. Cette expérience va nous enrichir ! fit Hermione avec bonne humeur.  
  
-T'es malade ! Tu te rends compte ! Supporter Rogue Drago et son toutou pendant deux semaines. Plutôt crever ! s'indigna Ron.  
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et toi Harry, tu en penses quoi ?  
  
-Heu bof.  
  
-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Ce sera une magnifique expérience. Comment peux tu...Humpf  
  
Ron venait de lui mettre la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire.  
  
-Quand Drago t'auras traiter de sang de bourbe une bonne dizaine de fois, tu en aura peut être marre.  
  
Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard haineux.  
  
Au même moment, Drago et Pansy rejoignaient leur salle commune, la serpentard s'accrochant au bras du blondinet.  
  
-Oh ça va être fantastique ! Toi, moi sur une île déserte. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, s'enchanta t elle.  
  
-Tu parles ! Supporter Saint Potter et compagnie et lâche moi ! Tu me saoules !  
  
Drago se détache de cette face de pékinois et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
Tous demeuraient soit soucieux soit impatient soit dégoûté de devoir séjourner deux semaines sur l'île avec un professeur tout aussi *enchanté* par cette randonnée...  
  
A suivre !!!!!!! 


End file.
